Impensado
by Vistoria
Summary: Muchas personas creían que Neji era perfecto, pero al parecer todas esa personas nunca habian visto dormir a Neji.


Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Las ideas y narración de ésta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido todo tipo de reproducción.

* * *

**Impensado.**

.

Ser optimista y alegre habían sido dos características por las que siempre se había destacado, pero en ese preciso momento no podía sentirse ni alegre ni menos aún tratar de ser optimista frente al desafío que se le presentaba.

La noche ya estaba avanzada y ella no podía conciliar el sueño. No porque no se sintiese cansada o algún tipo de enfermedad no le permitiera descansar, sino que porque el fuerte y molesto sonido que reinaba en la habitación espantaba cualquier sensación de pereza que la invadiera, incluso se podía decir que hasta el más peligroso enemigo huiría despavorido si escuchara aquellos brutales ronquidos.

Bufó molesta e impaciente girando su rostro para enfocar su mirada en quien reposaba tranquilamente junto a ella. Por momentos rogó que su mirada estuviese tan cargada de rabia que él despertara sobresaltado terminando por fin con sus molestos ronquidos y la dejara dormir por un rato, pero desafortunadamente no poseía tal tipo de poder en los ojos y por más que se movía o hacia ruido su acompañante no parecía tener ninguna reacción; definitivamente Neji Hyuuga tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Macabras ideas cruzaron más de una vez por su cabeza; ponerle la almohada sobre el rostro y ahogarlo, empujarlo con los pies y tirarlo de la cama o simplemente gritarle que de una buena vez dejara de roncar, pero así como rápido llegaban las ideas con la misma velocidad aparecían los peros de por qué no hacerlo; si lo ahogaba con la almohada sería condenada quizás cuánto tiempo por asesinar a su esposo; tendría que ponerse en una complicada posición para lograr mover el enorme cuerpo que tenía su compañero y finalmente si gritaba podía poner en riesgo aquella misión que se estaba haciendo eterna, pero de la cual estaban cada vez más cerca de resolver.

Bufó nuevamente al sentir como Neji se removía dormido tomando otra posición en la cama, rodeando inconscientemente con su brazo el cuerpo de ella, provocando aún más calor del que ya sentía porque el masculino cuerpo del Hyuuga expelía una especie de calor sofocante que mantenía a Tenten abochornada y sudorosa, sin embargo no pudo evitar reír de la situación al meditarla; nunca nadie imaginaria que el prodigio de los Hyuuga tuviese el sueño pesado, roncara como un león y más encima expeliera tanta pasión. Con la seriedad que siempre lo había caracterizado era complicado llegar a creer que no era para nada agradable dormir junto a Neji.

Sin sutileza alguna quitó el pesado brazo que la rodeaba apartándolo bruscamente y levantándose de la cama. Llegó a creer que con aquel movimiento su acompañante finalmente despertaría, pero al contrario de sus pensamientos éste sólo se acomodó mejor en la cama ocupando el espacio libre que ella había dejado. Tenten lo miró con molestia a sabiendas que a menos que sus ojos lanzaran dagas, Neji no despertaría hasta que quisiera. Era difícil creer que era verdad que el Hyuuga pudiese dormir como un tronco, incluso podría pensarse que todo era una broma y que el chico sólo se hacia el dormido, pero ella ya había comprobado en muchas ocasiones que no era una broma de mal gusto y que realmente Neji dormía tan profundamente como se le veía, además que el Hyuuga no bromeaba ni borracho. Era por esa misma razón que cuando estaban en una misión complicada y les tocaba dormir al aire libre, él se ofrecía para realizar la guardia, ya que sabía perfectamente que si los atacaban durante la noche no despertaría aunque le explotara una bomba al lado.

En esta ocasión era diferente. Ambos estaban en una misión compleja, pero no tan peligrosa; debían hacerse pasar por un feliz matrimonio representante del clan Hyuuga de Konoha que aceptaba la invitación que amablemente habían ofrecido los del país del Trueno con motivos y fines sospechosos que el Hokage estaba dispuesto a averiguar aún cuando las relaciones con dicho país eran buenas. Hasta el momento había logrado averiguar que aquella invitación no había sido idea del feudal de aquel país, sino que había alguien oculto que movía los hilos desde hacía un tiempo y que extorsionaba al feudal y su comitiva. Estaban a pasos de descubrir quienes eran aquellos que habían ideado el plan y sobretodo cuales eran los verdaderos motivos que tenían para invitar específicamente a un miembro del clan Hyuuga y su esposa.

Le había tocado hacerse pasar por la esposa del genio ya que al llegar la invitación éste fue el escogido para realizar la misión luego que se presentasen las sospechas de tan dudoso tributo a una familia con la que antiguamente habían tenido sus rencillas el país del Trueno. Sin dar lugar a quejas o dejarla al menos refutar en alguna ocasión, Kakashi decidió que era la mejor para realizar esa misión, por lo que debió bajar la cabeza y aceptar; él era su Hokage y ella una kunouchi que estaba al servicio de Konoha.

Reconocía que Kakashi tenía razón; al ser tantos años compañeros Neji y ella se complementaban perfectamente, además estaba segura de ser la única mujer que podría soportar más de un minuto al Hyuuga y como lo conocía tan bien, pues nadie dudaría que realmente eran un matrimonio. El problema se había presentado cuando les dieron su habitación matrimonial y se habían visto obligados a compartir el lecho nupcial como si realmente estuviesen acostumbrados a hacerlo. En sí a ella eso no le molestaba; dormir con Neji después de tantos años conociéndolo y compartiendo con él, era simplemente como una misión más y de lo que menos debía preocuparse era de compartir cama con Neji, aunque había olvidado el pequeño problema del Hyuuga y los ronquidos.

Se aproximó al balcón buscando un poco de frescura para relajar su cuerpo arrebatado, sintiendo como se erizaba su piel al contacto con la fría brisa nocturna. Sonrió reconfortada cerrando los ojos sintiéndose más relajada con la caricia del viento. Desde la habitación escuchó un estrepitoso ronquido que le hizo creer que Neji se estaba ahogando con sus propios ronquidos. Rió de sus propios pensamientos mientras recogía con una de sus manos su cabello suelto para que así la frescura le llegara al cuello, masajeó lentamente ésta zona con su mano libre sintiendo el cansancio del día acumulado y la necesidad de dormir.

Al contrario de Neji, ella tenía el sueño muy liviano haciéndose muy difícil conciliarlo con ruidos y luces muy fuertes, además que despertaba al más mínimo sonido logrando que su sueño fuera interrumpido incluso con el crujir de la madera. Liberó su cabello dejando que fuera el viento, que comenzaba a soplar más fuerte, el que lo meciera. Aún con los ojos cerrados, rodeó la barandilla del balcón con ambas manos disfrutando de la placentera caricia que le dedicaba el viento. Sonrió satisfecha, mordiéndose el labio para impedir que su sonrisa se ensanchara más. Aquella misión era la ocasión indicada para compartir libremente con el Hyuuga; le gustaba saber que tenía la libertad de acariciarlo y mirarlo con cariño, podía abrazarlo y besarlo sin cohibiciones: era libre de demostrar todo lo que sentía por él sin tapujos y restricciones.

Si no le molestaba dormir con Neji era porque estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo; conocía ese cuerpo a la perfección de tantas veces acariciarlo, conocía el sabor de aquellos labios después de tanto besarlo, había escuchado un sinfín de veces aquellos sonoros ronquidos después de tanto tiempo compartiendo lecho con él por lo que ya empezaban a hacerse costumbre, conocía el calor que expelía ese masculino cuerpo después de sentirlo en su propia piel cuando él la abrazaba por las noches después de hacerla gritar de placer. Podía conocerlo a la perfección, pero no lograba terminar de acostumbrarse a esos pequeños detalles; a veces resultaba molesto.

Lamentablemente en el último tiempo Neji parecía estar en una especie de celibato auto impuesto, porque por más que ella utilizara todos sus recursos femeninos él se resistía a todos sus encantos huyendo como un cobarde cuando se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de sucumbir. Incluso aquella noche ella intentó someterlo al deseo vistiendo una pequeñísima camisola para dormir, bastante sensual y atrevida a su parecer, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Neji la recorriera lascivamente con la mirada de pies a cabeza y luego le susurrara un sutil "Buenas noches" durmiéndose como un verdadero oso en hibernación a los segundos, consiguiendo que la molestia en Tenten aumentara; definitivamente el Hyuuga estaba aprendiendo a ganarle la batalla a sus hormonas.

El viento acarició delicadamente la piel de sus piernas, estremeciéndola placenteramente, aturdiéndola de tal manera que no sintió el momento en que ya no fue la brisa sino que una mano la que recorrió lentamente su pierna, provocando que sus poros se abrieran y los vellos de su nuca se erizaran cuando el tibio aliento de su compañero chocó contra la sensible piel de su cuello. Sintió aquel calor abrasador nuevamente, suspirando quedamente al sentir como su cuerpo de pronto se hacía más pequeño al sentir el masculino del Hyuuga apegarse a ella mientras su mano se inmiscuía con lentitud al interior de sus muslos, subiendo en un zigzagueo pausado hasta alcanzar su feminidad que ya empezaba a humedecerse nada más sentirlo tan cerca.

― ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ― susurró él con voz ronca a su oído.

― Tenía calor ― respondió Tenten entrecortadamente, apretando los ojos con fuerza al sentir como los dedos de Neji se movían sutilmente sobre la tela de su braga.

― ¿Y ahora no? ― insistió el Hyuuga sonriendo arrogantemente al ver como ella entreabría los labios ansiosa apretando aún más fuerte los ojos ― ¿Sientes calor, Tenten?

― Mucho ― alcanzó a responder antes que su voz se transformara en un gemido al sentir como finalmente los dedos del chico hurgaban en su intimidad.

Neji acariciaba con delicadeza y maestría la zona más privada de la chica, deslizando sus dedos por entre aquellos pliegues que se humedecían cada vez más ante las caricias que él brindaba, sonriendo satisfecho al escuchar los gemidos que se escapaban de los labios de la castaña aún cuando ella se mordía el labio inferior intentando ocultar el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Había despertado sobresaltado después de que sintiera que le faltaba la respiración o en el peor de los casos se estaba ahogando con ella. Aturdido aún, se inquietó al encontrarse solo en aquella cama. De cierta manera se había acostumbrado en aquellos días a abrir los ojos por las mañanas y ver a su compañera dormir plácidamente, la verdad era que se había acostumbrado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero en aquellos días sentía una especie de gratificación al saber que podía despertar junto a ella y no tener problemas. Se sentía libre de recibir las caricias de ella, de mirarla durante largo rato sin culpa, de poder compartir junto a ella momentos que podían considerarse de una pareja enamorada; se reconocía a sí mismo que le encantaba estar casado con Tenten aunque fuese de mentira.

Se había levantado rápidamente de la cama buscándola, encontrándola rápidamente en el balcón con los ojos cerrados y su cabello siendo mecido por el viento. Se acercó con sigilo dándose cuenta que ella parecía sumida en su mundo, dándole así la oportunidad de deslizar su mano por la pierna de Tenten y poder iniciar una caricia que tanto anhelaba.

Ni siquiera recordaba los motivos que lo llevaron a batallar arduamente contra sus hormonas; simplemente había decidido un día que ya era mucho eso de sucumbir a diario y en cualquier momento ante sus deseos, por lo que optó por lo mejor: luchar contra sus hormonas que se alborotaban ante la más mínima insinuación de Tenten. Era impensable que un genio prodigio de su clan cayera tan fácilmente en los placeres de la carne, pero aún cuando le había costado muchísimo no sucumbir ante ella, había logrado había permitido dejarse besar por ella, pero aquellos besos prontamente se desbordaban y aceleraban mucho más que su corazón, por lo que como un cobarde optaba por huir cuando se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de rendirse.

Pero aquella noche las hormonas nuevamente estaban ganando y más al verla con aquella pequeña y sensual prenda que con inocencia Tenten había elegido para dormir, por esa razón se había dado vuelta e intentado dormir, lo que le funcionó inmediatamente al no sentir que su compañera decía algo. Todo se había ido a la mierda en el preciso instante de verla parada en el balcón tan sumisa y sensual al mismo tiempo, decidiendo de una buena vez ignorar a su consciente y sucumbir al deseo que lo invadía cada vez que ella se le acercaba; esa noche se acababa su celibato.

Sólo bastaba sentirla cerca para que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara considerablemente, más aún cuando un simple roce provocaba que ella ardiera con la misma intensidad que él. Había extrañado tanto sentirla de esa manera, susurrarle frases con doble sentido al oído que sólo ella tenía el privilegio de oír; extrañó mucho sucumbir ante el delirio lujurioso que Tenten le provocaba.

Sus dedos se deslizaban con lentitud por entre los pliegues húmedos, deleitándose con los gemidos de ella, aumentando su propio deseo al verla tan rendida al placer, apegándose cada vez más a la chica para que ella también sintiera los efectos que podían conseguir sus quejidos lujuriosos.

Su mano libre comenzó a ascender lentamente, mientras que la otra comenzaba a inmiscuirse más adentro, ingresando dos dedos en la húmeda cavidad de ella en un mete y saca bastante lento. Acarició con la punta de sus dedos la caliente y tersa piel de la chica sintiendo en su tacto el calor que emanaba. Tenten intentaba en vano reprimir los gemidos que nacían desde lo más profundo de su garganta; el placer la enviaba a un mundo alucinante donde todo aquello era endemoniadamente perverso, en donde sus piernas temblaban y se sentía caer en un abismo profundo sin sentir el más mínimo miedo en donde realmente gozaba con lo prohibido.

De su mente se esfumaron toda clase de pensamientos, ni siquiera recordó que Neji pasaba por un ridículo estado de castidad y que no quería tocarla; en ese momento el Hyuuga la hacia alucinar de manera exquisita incluso olvidándose él de todo.

Con habilidad su mano trepadora alcanzó el seno izquierdo de la chica consiguiendo un gemido exquisito con su nombre. La castaña inclinó abruptamente la cabeza hacia atrás en una reacción inconsciente producto del placer, recargándola contra el hombro de Neji dándole así la oportunidad al chico de besar y morder su cuello, deslizando luego sus labios hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo provocando que un gritillo escapara de los labios de la chica y que el trasero de ella se reclinara hacia atrás haciendo más fricción contra el miembro ansioso del Hyuuga.

La pequeña parte que aún no se perdía en el mar del deseo, ordenó a su mano dirigirse hacia atrás buscando a tientas aquello que palpitaba a la altura de su trasero y que había anhelado tanto tiempo. Tenten sabía que faltaba muy poco para que el orgasmo la hiciera despegar completamente los pies del suelo y quedara finalmente en una etapa del delirio pasajero. Con movimientos rápidos bajó lo necesario del pantalón que Neji ocupaba para dormir, dejando libre el fiel compañero del Hyuuga, sintiendo en su mano la dureza y firmeza de aquel instrumento de placer, mientras su oído se regocijaba con el pequeño suspiro de placer que se le escapaba al genio. Rodeándolo con su mano consiguió un gemido más audible, al tiempo que con perversión hacia que el erecto miembro de su compañero se restregara contra su trasero, logrando con éste contacto alcanzar la gloria en el paraíso de la lujuria.

El prodigio Hyuuga sintió sus dedos bañarse por la clara muestra de el orgasmo de Tenten, pero no detuvo sus dedos ni los movimientos pélvicos que lo había instado a realizar su compañera; el roce exquisito que tenía su miembro endurecido contra el trasero de ella lograban que su deseo aumentara a niveles insospechados. Suspirando con los ojos cerrados contra el cuello de ella, quitó finalmente la mano que antes acariciaba la intimidad de la chica, guiándola hasta los bordes de la pequeña braga que llevaba Tenten y bajándola lo necesario para que luego se deslizara por las piernas de ella, posteriormente tomó con su mano su endurecido miembro para frotarlo con más perversión y presión contra el desnudo trasero de ella. En un acto involuntario la castaña alzó más las caderas dándole el ángulo perfecto a Neji para que deslizara su pene por la mojada intimidad de ella restregándolo y humedeciéndolo con los mismos jugos que habían aumentado con el orgasmo.

Al sentir como el heredero del Bouke rozaba su endurecido y exaltado instrumento contra su intimidad, dejó finalmente de pensar. Sus gemidos reprimidos se habían transformado en gritos delirantes que rogaban por más, ronroneos del nombre del chico con tanto deseo que aumentaban la temperatura del lugar; la brisa nocturna se había vuelto de pronto sofocante, ardiente, deseosa, cargada de vaporosas esencias de lujuria que aumentaban el frenesí de sus cuerpos.

De una sola estocada, Neji entró finalmente en la mojada cavidad de su mujer, enterrando todo su palpitante instrumento en ella sintiendo la estreches del lugar provocarle una sensación de presión tan exquisita que ansió más.

Tenten debió sostenerse con ambas manos del barandal al sentir las fuertes y profundas estocadas del Hyuuga. Apretó con fuerzas los ojos mientras intentaba acallar un poco los gritos de placer que nacían desde su intimidad y le recorrían en una deliciosa carga eléctrica todo el cuerpo, escapando al final por su boca para así darle muestra a él que realmente disfrutaba mucho de eso. Neji guió su mano libre hasta la cadera de ella haciendo que los movimientos fueran más profundos si se podía, retomó la labor de acariciar el seno izquierdo que antes había quedado olvidado.

La castaña se sentía punto de explotar nuevamente; el paraíso lujurioso en el que se perdía cada vez que Neji la poseía con tanto fervor era el castigo perfecto para pagar todos sus pecados. Su cuerpo se remecía ante cada nueva intromisión de aquel instrumento para pecar sintiéndose como una muñeca de trapo víctima del placer. Su embriagante compañero disminuyó de golpe la velocidad de las embestidas sin variar en la profundidad de estas mientras que la mano que antes se aferraba a su cadera se deslizaba nuevamente hasta su entrepierna y acariciaba su dilatado clítoris con la yema de los dedos provocando que ella involuntariamente abriera más las piernas dándole mayor libertad de intromisión.

El Hyuuga sentía las corrientes de deseo mezclarse con su fluido sanguíneo y aumentar la irrigación de sangre, o al menos eso le hacia creer la lujuria, porque bien sabía que el bombeo acelerado de su corazón se debía a las hormonas exaltadas, el deseo y el placer expelido en cada gota de sudor que bañaba su cuerpo, al final todo se concentró en su entrepierna y en un estallido glorioso de placer que bañó el interior de Tenten deslizándose luego la mezcla de ambas pruebas del orgasmo recién vivido por las piernas de ella. La chica continuó rodeando la baranda con sus manos intentando calmar su agitada respiración y las convulsiones de su cuerpo, Neji por su parte continuaba en el interior de ella, con mechones de su largo cabello pegados al rostro producto del sudor que se deslizaba por los contornos, respirando agitadamente; ambos completamente satisfechos.

Finalmente Neji se retiró del interior de ella, mirando con perversión el hilillo de secreciones que rodeaba su miembro, agachándose luego para recoger el pantalón de pijama que por los bruscos azotes había quedado en sus pies. De un solo movimiento giró a la chica poniéndola frente a él. Tenten lo miró fijamente, aún con sus ojos cafés nublados por el éxtasis de placer, reaccionando sólo cuando se dio cuenta que sus labios eran demandados ansiosamente por los de su compañero, correspondiéndole con el mismo ímpetu.

― Creía que no querías volver a tocarme ― susurró sobre los labios del Hyuuga.

― Yo también quería creerlo ― respondió él dibujando una arrogante sonrisa torcida ― pero contigo eso es imposible.

Tenten sonrió satisfecha de la respuesta que él le entregaba volviendo a besarlo con pasión desbordante.

Debían recuperar con creces el tiempo perdido debido a los arrebatos del Hyuuga y ella se sentía demasiado deseosa en ese momento, queriendo sentirlo en su interior nuevamente y varias veces; necesitaba tener sexo.

Con pasos torpes, besos y toqueteos volvieron a entrar a la habitación, cayendo Neji sobre la cama sin despegar sus ojos opalinos brillantes de deseo del cuerpo de la chica.

― Ven aquí gatita deseosa ― susurró con voz ronca.

La chica volvió a sonreírle con libertinaje quitándose aquella prenda que en ese momento estorbaba y sentándose sobre el regazo del Hyuuga deshaciéndose de un tirón del pantalón de su hombre. Se recostó sobre él para volver a besarlo con pasión cayendo nuevamente en ese juego de suciedad y perversiones que juntos habían creado y que se hacía imparable.

Realmente deseaba que aquella misión no acabara nunca; tenía a Neji para ella sola con la libertad de quererlo sin tapujos, además finalmente se había terminado la abstinencia sexual a la que Neji la acarreó.

La mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos ni siquiera sospechaban que las bromas que de vez en cuando hacían sobre la relación oculta de ambos eran verdaderas, pero eso a ella la tenía sin cuidado. Muchos también tenían a Neji en un altar; considerándolo perfecto sin llegar a imaginar que al final el Hyuuga era como un hombre normal, más frio y serio que el resto, pero que igual roncaba, sudaba en la cama y sobre todo poseía una sobredosis de alborotadas hormonas. Podía ser la única que no pudiera dormir por culpa de los ronquidos de su compañero, de tener que salir de la cama porque no soportaba el calor que emanaba ese cuerpo de macho, de quedar afónica de tanto gritar de placer y de deleitar sus oídos con palabras perversas y sucias salidas de los labios del hombre más reservado del mundo, pero eso era lo mejor a pesar de todo; porque ella era la única.

* * *

_Un lemon algo suave a mi parecer, que quedó muy mal redactado._

_La verdad es que no tenía contemplado incluir lemmon en ésta historia, la idea original sólo incluía los ronquidos de Neji, pero mi mente SuPer (xD!) me llevó a incluir el lemon bastante sutil._

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mí se me hace muy divertida la idea de imaginar a Neji roncando fuertemente y de esas personas que dan calor cuando duermes con ellas jajajaja, al final no es tan perfecto como todos creen._

_Espero reviews de su parte para saber si el lemmon es entendible o no :S y sobre todo si les gustó._

_No olviden que **NEJI ES UN SUCIO Y TENTEN SU PROTOCOLO DE MUJER PERFECTA**. Tal como dice en el fic, la única que pasa noches en vela escuchandos los ronquidos de león de Neji y muriendo de calor U_U_

_Y por último... **haganle arcadas a la INNOMBRABLES.**_

_Gracias por leer ^^ hasta la próxima._


End file.
